fossil fighters time to take a stand
by bulk Locke the the grim head
Summary: Tanner a normal guy who join on his journey to win the calstelo cup
1. chapter 1

hey guys what's up bulklock here . so here's the deal I screwed up this last three chapters trying to figure out how update the chapter so just ignore those two now on with the story. I don't own fossil fighters

YELLING.

thoughts _talking_ _birds take off from the sky free as can be. I've always liked birds the can where they want and do as they please . i thought to my self_ _Hey, Tanner! How long are you going to stand around and stare at the scenery, hug? I turn around and run towards a kid about my height wearing green shorts and a green shirt with white stripes and paleotaligist hat .Quit stalling and get over here Tanner! this was todd my bestfriend and brother in all but blood . he was a coward but I know I can count on him when things get tuff... ya ya I'm coming Todd I said as I ran up to him. what's up I said as I walked to him. people say wild vicissitudes live up at the top of this mountain he said. what? I asked. come on! he yelled we just went over this! A "vicissitudes" is a dinosaur that's been revived from a fossil. man though I'd see one he said . now come on! we're not leaving until we get some wild vivosaurs of our own! you let's do it I said. Race you to the top! he yelled as he took off. no fair ! I yelled and took after him_ _TIME skip_ _As we mad it to a clearing we stopped._ _Hey! i don't see any vivosaurs anywhere! somebody must lied to me!_ _RUMBLE RUMBLE.!_ _wh-what was that?! what's going on topics stutters out a little bit ._ _as I got a bad feeling in my gut. you think there's something over there ... he asked_ _as an allosaur came charging out as we took off I guy on on pterasaura flew by the cliff. jump on he yelled and we did we barely mad it on as the allosaur roared at us._ _time skip_ _as we landed we got a good look at our Savior todd began to fan-boy and I can't say I blame him ...OH MY GOSH .Y-you're...Joe!_ _Yep that's me. Surprised you-know my Handel kid._ _of course I know you! Your the greatest Fossil Fighte in the whole world! your Fossil Battle skills are Legendary! he yelled . besides you rock a mean cowboy hat it was true Jack was tall man dressed brown trench coat roped with a large cowboy hat all In all you could mistake I'm for a real cowboy with a yellow pickaxe . thanks partner I like you goggles . thanks I said as I adjust my goggles . I always liked my way of dressing with my dark orange jumpsuit with a red white sneakers and pair of stylish goggles withe my spine blue hair._ _you're Joe Wildest! todd yelled. I can't believe we're actually talking to you! This is amazing! I must sound like a real nerd, hug? STOMP_ _Graaawl! the allo roared . todd jumped Eeeek! todd yelped . That Allosaur is madder than a sack full'a hornets. We can't leave it all riled up like that or folk's be in a heap of trouble .we got no choice we gotta subdue the critter in a fossil battle._ _how about it small fry y'all think You're up for it ? I'll even loan ya one of my Dino Medals for the fight so how 'bout it?_ _Oooooooh! oh, my stomach! it hurts so bad it must of been that rotten banana I ate oooooh... I don't think I can fight. your on your own for this Tanner! ...Huh fair enough. guess I'll lend you my Dino medal instead._ _I got four of 'em take whichever one strike yet fancy. he said as he held out his hand only to caught my eye the Aero's and Dimetr . I thought about the Dimetr , but I felt a connection with Aeros. I'll take Aeros. I said as I took it out of his hand. good choice small fry. now through the the medal and the Dino will be unleashed_ _make sure to trust eachother all right he said. yes sir I said as the beast burst out of the woods I threw the metal . and the Aeros it was tall tyrano type that was dark blue withe yellow feathers ._ All In all it was beautiful creature. Now what do I do! I yelled to Joe. tell Aeros to use an attack the only one it knows is is wind blast he yelled! . Got it said Aeros use (wind blast) I yelled as it roared into the sky and blasted the allo doing slot of damage. remember that vivos can only attack one per turn Joe yelled as todd looked at Aeros in awe. now it's the allosaur turn I thought to myself. as it came at us with an allo bite doged it I yelled at Aeros but he was to slow and was dealt heavy damage

dang it I thought. time to end this issue Aeros finish it with wind blast I yelled to him. as Aeros almost knocked it out. Hot dang that allosaur seems to have calmed down. as the beast turned back into a Dino metal as well as Aeros. nice job small fry! you did real good. You ran that Fossil Battle like a pro Tanner! that was awesome todd yelled as stood next to me. thanks bro I said as we fist bumped. But ahh what about your stomach I asked? Huh.. oh yay my stomach stopped hurting a few minutes ago but who cares about that am I right he asked? I reckon that that vivo was abandoned by a fighter which burns me up Joe said with passion. vivos need to be with fighters the6 know they can trust he said . if they're abandoned they go feral and their true nature emerges . which is why I'm here the fighters association asked me to round up rogue vivos. awwa shuck were are my manners you guys know my name what's y'alls he asked.? My names Tanner and I'm todd and we're your biggest fans we always cheer for you on TV Joe we said. our dreams are to become skilled fighters like you todd said! as Joe roubbed the back of his head sheepishly aw, shucks you small frys maken me blush he said. but y'all oughta aim hight don't try to be as good me try to be BETTER than me ! he said . i s'pose you two should get home. I'd take you there my self but y job an't done yet he said. there's one more vivo that needs rescuin', ya see? but you guys seem pretty capable so I trust you guys to get home right he said. As I walked up to him here you go I said trying to give his give I'm his medal back. as bacon I turn near forgot about that medal I loaned ya! Tell yay what Tanner. you can keep the it as always of saying' thanks for all the help? WHAT! you can't be serious! I yelled. As, man! if only my stupid stomach hadn't started hurhurting ...Todd complained. listen up small fries!. Joe said. if you love yet vivos and share a passion for Fossil Battles then y'all can accomplish anything! Joe said passionately. I look forward to the day ya both become proper fossil fighters. but for now I gotta mosey on down the trail. Adios! Joe said as he walked away as Todd waved goodbye. Wow! we just got advice from Joe Wildwest himself! . No choice now Tanner. we have to become Fighters! No todd we have to become the best in the world but of course I'm gonna get there first I said . Yeah I know you it bad. But not as bad as me! next we see Joe were gonna be full-fledged fighters he said as we fist bumped.


	2. chapter the best day ever

hey guys what's up bulklock here . so here's the deal I screwed up this last three chapters trying to figure out how update the chapter so just ignore those two now on with the story. I don't own fossil fighters

YELLING.

thoughts _talking_ _birds take off from the sky free as can be. I've always liked birds the can where they want and do as they please . i thought to my self_ _Hey, Tanner! How long are you going to stand around and stare at the scenery, hug? I turn around and run towards a kid about my height wearing green shorts and a green shirt with white stripes and paleotaligist hat .Quit stalling and get over here Tanner! this was todd my bestfriend and brother in all but blood . he was a coward but I know I can count on him when things get tuff... ya ya I'm coming Todd I said as I ran up to him. what's up I said as I walked to him. people say wild vicissitudes live up at the top of this mountain he said. what? I asked. come on! he yelled we just went over this! A "vicissitudes" is a dinosaur that's been revived from a fossil. man though I'd see one he said . now come on! we're not leaving until we get some wild vivosaurs of our own! you let's do it I said. Race you to the top! he yelled as he took off. no fair ! I yelled and took after him_ _TIME skip_ _As we mad it to a clearing we stopped._ _Hey! i don't see any vivosaurs anywhere! somebody must lied to me!_ _RUMBLE RUMBLE.!_ _wh-what was that?! what's going on topics stutters out a little bit ._ _as I got a bad feeling in my gut. you think there's something over there ... he asked_ _as an allosaur came charging out as we took off I guy on on pterasaura flew by the cliff. jump on he yelled and we did we barely mad it on as the allosaur roared at us._ _time skip_ _as we landed we got a good look at our Savior todd began to fan-boy and I can't say I blame him ...OH MY GOSH .Y-you're...Joe!_ _Yep that's me. Surprised you-know my Handel kid._ _of course I know you! Your the greatest Fossil Fighte in the whole world! your Fossil Battle skills are Legendary! he yelled . besides you rock a mean cowboy hat it was true Jack was tall man dressed brown trench coat roped with a large cowboy hat all In all you could mistake I'm for a real cowboy with a yellow pickaxe . thanks partner I like you goggles . thanks I said as I adjust my goggles . I always liked my way of dressing with my dark orange jumpsuit with a red white sneakers and pair of stylish goggles withe my spine blue hair._ _you're Joe Wildest! todd yelled. I can't believe we're actually talking to you! This is amazing! I must sound like a real nerd, hug? STOMP_ _Graaawl! the allo roared . todd jumped Eeeek! todd yelped . That Allosaur is madder than a sack full'a hornets. We can't leave it all riled up like that or folk's be in a heap of trouble .we got no choice we gotta subdue the critter in a fossil battle._ _how about it small fry y'all think You're up for it ? I'll even loan ya one of my Dino Medals for the fight so how 'bout it?_ _Oooooooh! oh, my stomach! it hurts so bad it must of been that rotten banana I ate oooooh... I don't think I can fight. your on your own for this Tanner! ...Huh fair enough. guess I'll lend you my Dino medal instead._ _I got four of 'em take whichever one strike yet fancy. he said as he held out his hand only to caught my eye the Aero's and Dimetr . I thought about the Dimetr , but I felt a connection with Aeros. I'll take Aeros. I said as I took it out of his hand. good choice small fry. now through the the medal and the Dino will be unleashed_ _make sure to trust eachother all right he said. yes sir I said as the beast burst out of the woods I threw the metal . and the Aeros it was tall tyrano type that was dark blue withe yellow feathers ._ All In all it was beautiful creature. Now what do I do! I yelled to Joe. tell Aeros to use an attack the only one it knows is is wind blast he yelled! . Got it said Aeros use (wind blast) I yelled as it roared into the sky and blasted the allo doing slot of damage. remember that vivos can only attack one per turn Joe yelled as todd looked at Aeros in awe. now it's the allosaur turn I thought to myself. as it came at us with an allo bite doged it I yelled at Aeros but he was to slow and was dealt heavy damage

dang it I thought. time to end this issue Aeros finish it with wind blast I yelled to him. as Aeros almost knocked it out. Hot dang that allosaur seems to have calmed down. as the beast turned back into a Dino metal as well as Aeros. nice job small fry! you did real good. You ran that Fossil Battle like a pro Tanner! that was awesome todd yelled as stood next to me. thanks bro I said as we fist bumped. But ahh what about your stomach I asked? Huh.. oh yay my stomach stopped hurting a few minutes ago but who cares about that am I right he asked? I reckon that that vivo was abandoned by a fighter which burns me up Joe said with passion. vivos need to be with fighters the6 know they can trust he said . if they're abandoned they go feral and their true nature emerges . which is why I'm here the fighters association asked me to round up rogue vivos. awwa shuck were are my manners you guys know my name what's y'alls he asked.? My names Tanner and I'm todd and we're your biggest fans we always cheer for you on TV Joe we said. our dreams are to become skilled fighters like you todd said! as Joe roubbed the back of his head sheepishly aw, shucks you small frys maken me blush he said. but y'all oughta aim hight don't try to be as good me try to be BETTER than me ! he said . i s'pose you two should get home. I'd take you there my self but y job an't done yet he said. there's one more vivo that needs rescuin', ya see? but you guys seem pretty capable so I trust you guys to get home right he said. As I walked up to him here you go I said trying to give his give I'm his medal back. as bacon I turn near forgot about that medal I loaned ya! Tell yay what Tanner. you can keep the it as always of saying' thanks for all the help? WHAT! you can't be serious! I yelled. As, man! if only my stupid stomach hadn't started hurhurting ...Todd complained. listen up small fries!. Joe said. if you love yet vivos and share a passion for Fossil Battles then y'all can accomplish anything! Joe said passionately. I look forward to the day ya both become proper fossil fighters. but for now I gotta mosey on down the trail. Adios! Joe said as he walked away as Todd waved goodbye. Wow! we just got advice from Joe Wildwest himself! . No choice now Tanner. we have to become Fighters! No todd we have to become the best in the world but of course I'm gonna get there first I said . Yeah I know you it bad. But not as bad as me! next we see Joe were gonna be full-fledged fighters he said as we fist bumped.


End file.
